Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
"I know the Keyblade didn't choose me, and I don't care. I'm proud to be a small part of something bigger...the people it did choose. My friends. They are my power!" - Sora Sora is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series. He lives on the Destiny Islands with his best friends Riku and Kairi, and all three of them dream of venturing from Destiny Islands to find out what lies beyond. His home was consumed by darkness, sending him on a journey to many worlds across the Realm of Light. An upbeat youth, he travels with his new friends Goofy and Donald Duck in search of his missing friends, and uses his newly acquired weapon, the Keyblade, to put an end to the threats that destroyed his world. Sora is four years old during the events of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, fourteen during Kingdom Hearts through Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, and fifteen during the events of Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Sora is the original persona of his own Heartless and Roxas, the source of Xion's memories, and the bearer of Ventus' heart. The B Team Storyline Slade Strikes Back Sora first showed up in Slade Strikes Back when Joker was attacking the Anime Empire. He burned him and his friends alive, and only Roxas lived thanks to the actions of Axel. However, in The Great Time Travel Adventure, Lizbeth went back in time and saved Sora and his friends. The Grand Summer Season Trek Sora is now a member of Bender's Go Away team alongside longtime friends Donald and Goofy. Unfortunately, he was kidnapped by Dark Samus and Count Veger. Then Discord got his hands on him and mind raped/hypnotized Sora to kill the members of his team. He snapped out of it eventually, or so it seemed. It was revealed that Discord had a fake one attacking the P Team and he subjected the real Sora to do acts of violence and cruelty like him. When Discord took his mind control off of him, Sora realized that evil felt and tasted good and decided to become evil willingly. Discord turned him into a tall, muscular, powerful, handsome heartless/human hybrid so he could use the new evil Sora to have Kairi drool over Sora's new look and join the dark side with Sora. Then Discord threw back to good with Obodiah Stane knowing that Sora had served his purpose. Discord believed that Sora would never pure of heart again after this affair but what Discord did not know is that Sora can redeem his actions, which he did from the help of Bender and the others. Sora, Donald and Goofy set off to look for Mickey Mouse and the Children of the Autobots to aid them in their fight with Galvatron. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Sora returns in this alternative line alongside his friends Donald and Goofy to help Blue and The Alpha Team. He helps Princess Cadence to prove Blue's innocence during his interrogation. Nightfall Alternate Timeline While taking care of a small mob of Heartless, Sora was ambushed by Dr. Robotnik's robots and thrown in prison. He met Red while in the prison cell and they quickly busted out and rejoined the B-Team on their space station. While the ship was attacked, he was separated from Red and met with Oswald, Mickey Mouse, Repliku and Axel, the latter of whom saved the others from Yokai. Ultimate Story 4: Kingdom Come Sora plays a major role in the Ultimate Story 4. Although he does not play as a main character per say, he does play a vital role. He made an appearance in all of the worlds that the heroes who took part on the previous main story and fought off all of the Heartless. He then warned them that their worlds are in danger before a mysterious portal opened and he ran into it. The heroes followed and found themselves in Twilight Town, but Sora was nowhere to be found. It seemed that he led all of them to reunite with each other. The reason behind this was unknown for a time. Relationships Editor's note: This is going to take a heck of a time to write... Riku Riku is Sora's longtime friend and rival. They've been that way since the ages of six and seven. Discord When Discord nearly destroyed Sora's mind, Sora allied himself with him. After his friends helped him see sense, Sora rejoined them, hating Discord with passion. Allies and enemies Friends: Kari, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Axel, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Blue, Magneto, Bartok, Luigi, Meowth, Meta Knight, Ruby, Petrie, Gilbert, Shiny, Derek, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Marceline, Finn the Human, King Julian, Ice King, Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Shining Armor, Solid Snake, Stan Smith, Sagat, Lizbeth, The Disney Angels, Emperor X, Johnathon Tangelo. Enemies: Xehanort, Organization XIII (Except Roxas, Xion and Axel) , Vilgax, his allegiance, Pete, The Disney Villains, BlackGarurumon Gallery sora determined.jpg sora down.png sora final form.jpg|Sora in Final Form sora keyblade power.jpg sora look.jpg sora looks on.jpg sora magic.jpg sora master form.jpg|Sora in Master Form sora pose.jpg sora ready to lock.jpg sora uh oh.jpg sora valor form.jpg|Sora in Valor Form sora wisdom form.jpg|Sora in Wisdom Form sora.png sora2.png Sora_KHIII.jpg sora-sleep.jpg Sora new 2.png Sora forms Monster Sora.png|Monster Sora (Monsters Inc.) Sora Toy Form KHIII.png|Toy Sora (Toy Story) Sora TR KHII.png|Retro Sora Sora PL KHII.png|Lion cub Sora (The Lion King) Sora HT KHII.png|Vampire Sora (The Nightmare before Christmas) Sora AT KHII.png|Merman Sora (The Little Mermaid) Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Members of the B Team Category:Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Chosen ones Category:Characters hailing from the Kingdom Hearts Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Goaway Team members Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Team heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Second in Command Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Characters appearing in The Nightfall Chronicles Category:Honorary Members of The Avengers Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Haley Joel Osment Category:Summoners Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Gravikinesis Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Cosmic Wielders Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by Sonofjafarreturns Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Major Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Former Members of The B Team Category:The New Alpha Team Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Partner Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Spell Healers Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebellion story Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Trios Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story